Le sac à main
by EtoileDeNeige
Summary: On raconte qu'on peut tout connaître d'une femme rien qu'en regardant dans son sac à main... Enième dispute entre Ron et Hermione : elle s'en va furieuse, oubliant son sac... Ron résistera t il à l'ouvrir ? Quel secret y est précieusement enfoui ? OS


_Coucou ! _

_ça faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas écrit... mais sans quitter de vue de nombreuses fanfiction du site ! En fait, j'ai pas mal écrit, mais j'ai surtout eut des soucis avec mon PC et perdu des documents... Bref. Mais en attendant une vraie longue fic, j'ai tout de même été séduite pas un défi lancé sur le net. _

_Alors, voilà, je me suis lancé dans ce OS, et je l'ai trouvé très sympa à écrire, entre deux révisions d'examens. _

_N'hésiter pas à me donner vos avis, les reviews ça fait toujours TRES plaisir :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

°_**On raconte qu'on peut tout connaître de la vie d'une femme, tous ses secrets rien qu'en regardant dans son sac à main...**_°

- TU FRANTERNISE AVEC L'ENNEMI ! Beulga Ron en panne d'arguments, au milieu du couloir, faisant déserté les quelques premières années perdus dans cette partie plus isolée du château.

La brune éclata d'un rire aigu, proche de l'hystérie, qui sonnait faux.

- Je…_fraternise_ _avec l'ennemi_ ? répétât-t-elle, d'un ton qui se voilait incrédule, mais qui vibrait de colère mal contenue, les yeux étincelants de fureur, les joues écarlates.

- Exactement, répliqua Ron, le teint tout aussi écarlate.

Harry Potter, le Survivant et meilleur ami des deux protagonistes à ses heures perdues se tenait à côté d'eux, mal à l'aise, se demandant précisément ce qui faisant dans ce couloir, entre les deux élèves apprentis sorciers qui se fixaient du regard, l'air absolument furieux, alors que son ventre criait famine, et que c'était justement l'heure de manger.

Bon Dieu, _Ronald_, je te signale que le temps où Harry concourait pour être champion de Poudlard est révolu depuis longtemps ! Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers (qui s'était par ailleurs déroulé avec 4 champions) est terminé depuis _deux_ _ans_ ! cria Hermione, la fin de sa phrase montant dans les aigus, crispant le poing sur un rouleau de parchemin où se dessinait une écriture pointue, manifestement masculine.

- Le rouquin resta quelques secondes bouche béante, ne sachant manifestement plus quoi dire en son avantage, tandis que le garçon au cheveux noirs près de lui, espérait confusément et naïvement que la « discussion » s'arrêterait ici, ne pouvant approuver Hermione que mentalement –son meilleur ami ne lui aurait jamais pardonné s'il était aventuré à formuler son avis à haute voix.

Il n'avait à vrai dire rien contre Viktor Krum, le célèbre Attrapeur bulgare, qui avait récemment terminé ses études à l'école de Sorcellerie du Dumstrang. Il s'était toujours montré plutôt amical les seules fois il avait discuté avec lui –et il ne le voyait pas vraiment comme un « ennemi », même à l'époque il celui-ci était son adversaire lors dudit Tournoi qui s'était déroulé à Poudlard lors de sa quatrième année.

Son seul tord, à dire vrai, était de s'être rendu compte avant Ron qu'Hermione « était une fille » -pour reprendre ses termes- et de l'avoir invité au Bal, chose qu'elle avait accepté –et c'était sans doute là le nœud du problème.

Pourtant, à en juger le garçon aux yeux verts brillants, Hermione n'avait rien à se reprocher. Il se rendait compte bien sur, que son ami roux ressentait pour sa meilleur amie des sentiments un peu plus profond qu'une simple entente amicale, et pensait d'ailleurs qu'il était tout à fait possible que ça soit réciproque, même s'il n'irait pas jusqu'à donner sa main à manger à un Scrout à pétard pour autant… Et si elle continuait à correspondre de temps à autre avec Krum, il savait que c'était purement amical –elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis, et elle aurait eut du mal, entre les saisons de Quidditch bien rempli du jeune homme.  
Mais ça, bien sur, Ron refusait de l'admettre.

_« Tête de mule_ ! » songea Harry, agacé par le comportement et le manque de maturité que dont faisait parfois preuve son meilleur ami. Il était allé jusqu'à sortir avec cette cruche de Lavande rien que pour rendre Hermione jalouse –ce qui avait du fonctionner, mais avait rendu les relations entre les deux adolescents plus que bancales –mais honnêtement, Harry ne savait pas à quoi le plus jeune des Weasley s'attendait. A ce qu'elle lui saute au cou ? Ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'Hermione !

- Il vient de Durmstrang, argua Ron est désespoir de cause, c'est une école de Magie Noire et Tu-Sais-Qui…

CLAC !

- Espèce de CRETIN, siffla Hermione, visiblement hors d'elle, après avoir donné au rouquin une gifle retentissante, Comment oses-tu affirmer que Viktor puisse être un Mangemort ? Il vaut dix fois plus que toi ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix perçante en quittant le couloir à grandes enjambées furieuse, laissant un Ron pantois.

Harry, pour sa part, se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter. Il avait bien envie d'éclater de rire devant la mine déconfite de son ami –mais, justement, c'était son ami, aussi se contint-il… même s'il fallait admettre qu'il avait été trop loin.

Le plus jeune fils des Weasley avait maintenant le teint blême –mis à part la tache cramoisie qui s'étalait sur sa joue gauche- et un air presque désespéré. Il contemplait le bout du couloir où Hermione avait disparu quelques instants plus tôt l'air vide.

- Aller, heu, viens, enjoignit son meilleur ami, un peu gauche, on va être en retard pour le dîner…

Mais Ron avait presque l'air au bord des larmes maintenant, et ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui accrut le malaise du Survivant.

- Sonsaque… finit par murmurer d'une voix rauque le roux.

- Quoi ? dit Harry, qui commencer à s'inquiéter pour la santé mentale de son ami ; qui fixait toujours le sol d'un air perdu.

- Son sac, répété Ron, d'une voix un peu plus assurée, tendant le doigt vers un minuscule sac à main en toile brune, à côté de la lettre froissée de l'attrapeur bulgare.

Hermione, manifestement, l'avait laissé tombé et ne s'en était pas rendue compte dans sa colère.

Reprenant du poil de la bête, le rouquin se saisit du morceau de parchemin froissé avec dégoût, comme s'il s'était agit d'une chose absolument répugnant, et du petit sac brun avec sur le visage une expression d'intense curiosité non dissimulée.

- Ron… on ne devrait pas… Hermione va être furieuse, fit son ami avec raison, n'osant même pas imaginer la réaction de la brune si jamais elle les surprenait à fouiller dans ses affaires –déjà qu'elle ne risquait pas de rester en de bons termes après cette après-midi…

Mais Ron n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde.

- Tu l'as entendue, répliqua-t-il, je ne vaux _rien_, alors au point où j'en suis…

- Mais…

Le brun supposait à raison que leur amie n'avait dit ça que sous le coup de la colère, et que si Ron l'énervait, bien sûr, elle savait qu'au fond, il avait un cœur d'or.

- De toute façon, coupa le roux d'un ton déterminé, un rien agressif, je m'en fiche bien d'Hermione ! Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire ! Bon débarra ! ajouta-t-il encore le ton féroce, presque comme s'il voulait s'en persuader.

Harry soupira. Que pouvait-il faire ? Il commençait à en avoir marre des disputes, et puis il avait faim. Plus vite Ron serait calmé, plus vite il pourrait aller manger dans la Grande Salle…Les doigts légèrement tremblants, Ron parcourut la lettre de Viktor Krum du regard, bientôt rejoint pas Harry, qui, s'il n'était pas suicidaire, n'en était pas moins un Gryffondor terriblement curieux.

- Cher Herrrrmioneuh, fit Ron dans une imitation pas trop mauvaise de l'accent aux « r » prononcés du bulgare,… blabla bla… grogna le roux, comment vas-tu… ainsi que…

Il poussa une légère exclamation.

- Il se demande comment on va !? Regarde ça : _« j'espère que Harry et Ron se portent bien_ » , lut inutilement la garçon couvert de taches de rousseur, indigné, alors que son meilleur ami regardait par-dessus son épaule.

Harry haussa les épaules. Que pouvait-il dire ? Ron n'admettrait jamais que Krum était sympathique, c'était à peine s'il ne reniait pas son talent pourtant difficilement contestable d'attrapeur.

- … la saison de Quidditch… bla bla…

Il finit par abandonner la lecture de la lettre, apparemment peut intéressante à ses yeux (et Harry fut soulagé de voir qu'elle ne contenait aucune proposition pour passer les prochaines vacances en Bulgarie)

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait… enfin, hésitât le brun, une image d'un délicieux poulet rôti en tête, alors que son ami ouvrait déjà le petit sac de toile brun clair.

- Non, se contenta de répondre le Wesley d'un ton sans réplique, déjà en train de sortir le mystère qu'il recelait.

Il sortit un minuscule exemplaire de « l'histoire de Poudlard », rétrécit par magie, sans aucun doute.

- C'est le livre préféré d'Hermione souffla le garçon aux cheveux noirs, alors que le roux laissait dédaigneusement tomber le livre pas terre dans un petit bruit sec.

Il en sorti ensuite une petit badge orné des lettres « S.A.L.E. », qui rejoignit le livre au sol. Harry crut distinguer quelque chose du genre « _complètement siphonnée_ » mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le rouquin sorti encore une tube de beurre de cacao, qu'il renifla curieusement, avant qu'Harry, hilare, lui expliquait de ce dont il s'agissait, un tout petit porte monnaie contenant une petite noise, deux galions et quelques mornilles d'argent, que Ron remit presque à regret à leur place, une belle plume aux reflet bleutés « auto rechargeable » ; qui n'avait pas besoin d'encre –cette fois-ci, Ron hocha la tête avec consternation- ainsi que sa carte d'identité moldue et une carte de banque (Harry dut s'en prendre à deux fois pour expliquer sommairement comment cette technologie moldue fonctionnait) une montre qui devait manifestement souffrir des ondes magiques qui émanaient du château, une petite pierre verte qui devait être un porte bonheur ou un souvenir quelconque et…

- Qu'est-ce que … ? souffla Ron, laissant tomber le sac à terre qui émit un petit son mou, alors qu'il tenait dans la main une petite photo… de lui-même.

Son portrait lui souriait d'un air timide, en noir et blanc. A bien y regarder, on voyait que les bord avaient été grossièrement découpés, et Harry se souvient alors : ça devait être un morceau de la photo de la famille Weasley, prise en Egypte par la _Gazette_. Seulement, seul Ron n'avait été gardé. Un petit trou sur son épaule marquait l'endroit où devait se trouver Croutard, son rat, avait qu'il n'apprenne qu'il s'agissait en fait de Peter Pettigrew sous sa forme animagus.

Mais là n'était pas le plus surprenant. La photo avait été collée sur un petit carton blanc un peu plus grand, dont les bords formaient une marge claire… où des _petits cœurs_ avaient été soigneusement tracés à l'encre rouge.

- Tu… Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça veut dire ? bégaya le roux, tenant la photo en la contemplant d'air un halluciné.

- heu… fit Harry, je ne sais pas…, fit-il, ayant pertinemment une idée sur la question.

- Mais…tu crois que ça veut dire… qu'elle est _amoureuse_ de moi ? demanda le rouquin avec une note d'espoir à peine voilée dans la voix.

Le Survivant sentit les coin de sa bouche le tirailler dangereusement, et se força a ne pas sourire mais afficher un air neutre.

- De toute façon, fit-il lentement, tu t'en fiche d'Hermione…

- Mais… mais… NON !

Le roux fit brusquement volte-face, et s'élança dans le couloir, en direction de la Grande Salle. Souriant jusqu'au oreilles, Harry se hâta de ramasser le sac brun et s'en fourrer son contenu initial à la va-vite, plus la lettre de l'attrapeur bulgare, avant de se précipiter à la suite de son meilleur ami, déjà disparut au bout du couloir depuis un moment.

Au moment où il arrivait aux portes de la Grande Salle _–« Enfin ! Manger !_ »-, il faillit rentrer dans un Ron essoufflé, qui courait en direction inverse.

- Bibliothèque ! beugla-t-il seulement, ne prenant pas la peine de s'arrêter, alors qu'Harry ramassait ses lunettes en chancelant.

Une fois celles-ci juchées sur son nez, il prit la direction de la bibliothèque, et arriva jusqu'à temps pour assister à la scène qui se déroulait un peu plus loin, derrière une imposante étagère recouverte de volumes poussiéreux.  
La brune, debout, les bras serrés contre la poitrine regardant Ron d'un drôle d'air, une expression un peu inquiète devant son regard flou.

-Hermione… fit le roux, à bout de souffle, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire.

Il agitait nerveusement la petite photo. En la voyant, la jeune fille rosit et regarda autour d'elle d'un air gêné.

- Alors… Tu… ? demanda le rouquin, un air d'intense espoir sur le visage.

La brune acquiesça, devant aussi rouge que les oreilles de Ron.  
Perdant son air intimidé, le rouquin avança alors son visage de celui de sa meilleure amie, avec un sourire à la fois heureux et victorieux quand…

CLAC !

La main d'Hermione s'abattis avec force sur la joue du garçon, complètement ahuri.

_- ça_, siffla-t-elle d'un ton furieux, c'est pour avoir fouillé mon sac, Ronald Bilius Weasley !

De son côté, Harry se comprenait pas plus la réaction d'Hermione, et fixait ses deux amis d'un air complètement idiot ses deux meilleurs amis, quand une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter.

- Alors, ça a marché ? demanda avidement la Ginny, les cheveux aussi flamboyant que son regard pétillant.

- Heu…

Harry tourna la tête vers ses deux meilleurs amis, encore un peu hébétés.

-… et_ça_, continua la brune d'un ton beaucoup plus doux, c'est pour être un crétin fouilleur de sac, mais absolument irrésistible, fit elle en posant ses lèvres sur la joue rouge de Ron, qui ne pensa même pas à protester au terme « crétin » et se contenta d'afficher un air parfaitement béat, puis d'attirer la jeune fille contre lui.

Harry se retourna avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « ça a marché ? » Hermione a fait exprès de laisser tomber son sac ? demanda-t-il, effaré.

- Oh, non, fit Ginny dans un ricanement. _Cette fois-ci_, c'était un réel accident. Mais c'est ce qu'elle… enfin que _je_ lui ai proposé de faire –même si elle avait _déjà_ la photo depuis longtemps, fit elle. Elle était vraiment ennuyée quand elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle l'avait laissé. Mais…

- …en fin de compte, compléta Harry, ça n'était pas plus mal.

Ginny hocha la tête. Prise d'une soudaine inspira, elle ajouta, l'air malicieuse.

- Mh, au fait moi aussi j'ai une certaine photo dans mon sac… tu veux la voir ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant intensément.

Harry se sentit rougir. Avait-il bien comprit ?

Ginny s'approcha, un air carnassier sur le visage.

- Bien sûr, fit-elle, comme tu n'as pas fouillé mon sac…je t'épargnerais la gifle mais… tu vas devoir recevoir…_ceci_, souffla-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur celles sur Survivant, qui sentit son cœur manquer un battement. _Pour__être un parfait crétin qui aura attendu cinq ans pour se rendre compte qu'il aimerait beaucoup trouver sa photo dans mon sac_, ajouta-t-elle en souriant contre sa bouche.

Harry, qui devait à présent afficher le même air que Ron, sentant son estomac gronder, le fit taire mentalement, attirant contre lui la jeune fille rousse.

Le dîner pouvait bien attendre !

_Voilà ! Bon, c'est un Ron/Hermione à la base, mais bon, leur dispute ne seraient pas aussi savoureuse d'il n'y avait pas un Harry coincé entre le deux… non ? Et tant qu'à ma faire pardonner par The Survivant, bah, j'ai rajouté Ginny… _;-)  
_(L'idée de départ, c'était que Ron trouve, après une dispute, uen photo de lui dans le sac à main d'Hermione. Restait à miaginer sa réction !)_


End file.
